Klaus' true love
by crazyaboutto
Summary: A Klayley story. This story contains jealous. Are Hayley's feelings for Elijah real or she just likes his concern? What is Klaus going to do? Read and find out. (Klaus/OC and just a little Klayley in first few chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1_****  
>I do not own The Originals. This is my first story. This story won't happen but I hope this thing happens.<br>Events began after 1x09. Ima Klayley fan. I hope they will be a couple. But before that happens, there will be some jealousy, passion... BTW there is a girl who Hayley will be jealous. Because of Klaus but not in this chapter**

Klaus POV

Whenever I saw Elijah and Hayley together , I got angry and I know that is just for baby. I went to Rousseau's to drink. Maybe I just wanted to see Cami. I compelled her several times then Davina came and fix that. After that she began to eat vervain so I can't compel her to leave. She doesn't talk to me anymore.

I saw a new girl who wears skirt and top. They suited on her well. I ordered whiskey from her. She turned to me and said "I'm sorry but what?"  
>"I want whiskey,love"<br>"You think I'm a bartender!? I don't work here."  
>"So what are you doing there?"<p>

"I just wanted a whiskey and I didn't see anybody who works here so I just get myself. Don't worry I left money there" she pointed money. "why do you want whiskey? I think you're trying to forget somebody something... "

I didn't say anything. She had a point anyway but I'm not going to tell her. She began to stare at me "You know I can do this all day and all night, sweetheart" a few seconds later she went on talking. "Do you know why I wanted to drink whiskey? Because I lost everybody I love. I came here to remember my sister, what we did together where we went together. I..I lost her a month ago and I miss her right now. I didn't know that I love her until she died. So what's your problem? I bet it's better than mine."

Firstly I didn't want to tell her but there is no Cami right now and I can't talk this with Marcel or Rebekah especially Elijah and Hayley. So I talked with her. "How sad... Do you seriously want to listen to me or do you feel pity for me?" She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and sat by me.  
>"So begin talking love. If you talk about your problems with somebody even you don't that person , you will be more relaxed."<p>

"It's a long complicated story. I heard that somebody is trying to manipulate me. Then I came to New Orleans again and I met with somebody called Jane-Anne." I didn't want to tell her Hayley. I don't know why. I just thought if I told her Hayley and the baby, she would think about me wrong. I mean she would think that I've feelings for Hayley. Even I don't know the answer! Maybe it's for baby or both Hayley and baby.  
>She looked at me"Why did you stop? Oh, this Jane-Anne is your girlfriend? OMG! I can't flirt with someone who has girlfriend!"<p>

She stood up and I grabbed her arm."first of all I don't have a girlfriend and secondly what do you mean by flirting we're not flirting at all. And to finish the story , I learnt that this was just a joke from my old friend."  
>She sat down. "Thank God! You don't have a girlfriend. And secondly my answer is for now. Right now we are not flirting but night is long and I don't have to do anything for tomorrow." She smirked. "By the way we didn't meet. My name is Alison but you can call me Ali or Al." She drank from her glass and get a bit closer to me.<p>

"I'm Klaus" I drank from my glass. Then we kept talking. We drank all bottle of whiskey and ordered second one. I looked at my phone I saw 2 missed calls from Elijah then I looked at clock. I was surprised. I came to bar about 23.00 but now it's 2.00.

As soon as I turned my face to Alison, she kissed me and I respond the kiss. Then I got her and went to the my home with vamp speed while still kissing each other. I hope I didn't understand that or I would have to compel her. When we got home, I took her to my bedroom. We took out others clothes. She has really rocking body. Better than Hayley's I thought or maybe Hayley is interested in my brother Elijah, because of this I think that way.

I remembered my last sex. It was with Hayley. After that she got pregnant. I hope this thing doesn't happen again. But what I have to loose? If Ali got pregnant from me, I wouldn't let her go anywhere. When she gave birth to baby, I would turn Alison to vampire then we would live together, always and forever. But I realized that she is just one-night stand girl And I used her to forget Hayley's behavior. If she knew about who I really am, she would ran away from me as far as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

******Klaus' POV**

I heard chatter. I looked and I saw Alison looking for her clothes. "Running away, little wolf?" Did I just say little wolf? Why did I do this?

"Little wolf? I'm not puppy. I prefer kitty. You know what I mean if you look your back."  
>"I don't remember it. If we do that again maybe I can remember." I smirked."Stay"<br>"What? I can't hear you, love."  
>"I want you to stay Alison. And I know you can hear. How can I convince you to stay,love?" She was looking the drawer which is near bed. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me.<p>

"So this is how you convince me? I think I'm going to like it, sweetheart." Then she kissed me.

**Hayley's POV**

I woke up in the morning. Damn it cravings! I changed my pajamas. I went to kitchen. I saw a girl. I assumed that she is maid. " Hey! Can you make me breakfast. I really want French toast and orange juice and omelette and ..."

She interrupted my speech  
>"I'm sorry, what?! You have feet and hands so do yourself,love. And by the way who the hell are you? OMG! Please don't say me your Klaus' wife or girlfriend."<br>"Eww, no never! So who ..." My speech interrupted by Klaus.

"Good morning love" I didn't say anything. I was still angry with him because he ordered to kill my family. For God's sake MY FAMILY! I thought he said this to me. When I was going to say ' srew you' , he went that girl's side and kissed her. I was shocked. WTF I thought.

"Good morning sweetheart" she said. Then she whispered to Klaus. "Who is she? Is she pregnant or is she fat? And why is she staying with you Klaus?!" She thought I can't hear. But here we go. I wondered what Klaus going to say. But he hesitated. I got angry. Really angry. How dare he hesitates. Ok. That was weird. Why am I angry with him. I don't even like him. I like Elijah. He is so kind to me. But we don't have common. I mean he is noble, everyone likes him. Me? My adoptive parents hated me, my biological parents gave me adoptive! Klaus is just like me. But his attitude is so annoying. Especially when I asked him what is going to happen after I gave birth to baby our baby , and he didn't answer!

Klaus finally answered her questions. "Hayley, Alison. Alison, this is Hayley" Alison raised her eyebrow and he continued "She is... She is my sister, Rebekah's best friend. She was dating with a guy then she got pregnant and that guy left her. My sister got upset and invited Hayley to live with us. My brother and my sister, I mean."

I shocked. Seriously Klaus, did you ashamed from our baby? Alison turned to me. "He must be a dick. I'm sorry I didn't know. I thought you and Klaus have a complicated relationship." She stopped for a few seconds." Well he is also the most stupid person in the universe because he left you." When Klaus heard her words, his smirk went from his face. And I began to smile.  
>"Yes he is totally a dick, a bastard, son of a bitch..." Klaus interrupted me.<p>

"Well I've work to do. But first what about a breakfast Ali? I cook. You can do whatever you want, love." are you fucking serious Klaus! I've been here for months and you never wanted to cook me meal but now you're willing to do anything for that bitch! I felt my eyes turning yellow. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.

"Ok I'll get a shower then change my clothes and we can eat breakfast. Then I'll go to my car and fetch some clothes or my luggage" she kissed him and went upstairs. I didn't realized that she was wearing Klaus' t-shirt and his necklace. And she wasn't wearing pants. Oh God. She has really nice legs. Long legs. I turned to Klaus. He was looking at her butt.  
>"You know her eyes aren't there."<p>

"I know, little wolf. What's the matter? Are you jealous?"  
>"You? Ewww! And I want French toast. Can you do that? Cuz you said 'I cook'"<br>"Just for her, love. And ask Elijah. He will be grateful if you do that. I know you both have feelings for each other. And you can't do any damn thing until baby will born. After that do whatever you want. I don't care. But I think our baby will. She will ask questions about you and Elijah. 'Mom, why are praying with uncle Elijah every night?' or 'Mom, why are kissing my uncle.' I hope you can handle with these questions, little wolf"

I felt something inside me. It wasn't the baby. Something tells me he is right. I got up and ran to my room. Locked the door and jumped to my bed. I began to cry. I don't know why. But I needed to do this. I hope this cry is a side effect of pregnancy. If it's not...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Hayley's POV**

I heard someone's knocking my door. "WHAT?!"  
>"It's me Rebekah. Now I'm coming in so you can tell me what the hell happened." She came in and came to bed near me. "Why are you crying? What did my bastard brother do?"<p>

"He said something about me and Elijah. He said ..."  
>"You know Hayley, Nik deserves nothing good. He is a manipulator, backstabber, bastard. But even he doesn't deserve this. I mean you slept with him and now you're pregnant with his child. If you start a romantic relationship with Elijah, what is my niece going to say when she grew up? You will be just like Tatia and Katherina."<p>

I couldn't believe what she said. Even Rebekah gives a point to Klaus. I don't know what to do. Then I wondered what she was talking about. "Who is Tatia?"  
>"Another doppelgänger. Because of her, my brothers almost killed each other. Both of them were in love with her. Then my mother killed her and used her blood to make us vampires. And Katherina was fall for Klaus but he just wanted her to break hybrid curse. And Elijah was in love with Katherina. I don't want this. So you'll have to choose one of them. Elijah or Klaus and your daughter." Then she left. After a while, I went downstairs to have breakfast.<p>

Klaus' POV

Alison started her breakfast that I cooked. Then Rebekah came dining room. "Morning, bastard. Who is she? Is she your next victim?" She pointed Ali. Ali smirked.  
>"Ali, this is Rebekah, my lovely little sister. And Rebekah, this is Alison, my loving girlfriend."<br>"Seriously Alison, did anything fall your head to date with my brother?"  
>"Yes. How did you know? I was walking and a flowerpot fell to my head. This is why I slept with him. If that didn't happen, he wouldn't have a chance with me. And you can call me Ali, love" Then she smiled.<br>"Lovely! Nik, you found your girl version. Good luck with that Ali. I'm out." Then she left house.  
>"I liked her."<br>"Why?"  
>"She loves annoying you. So do I. But you didn't see my other side. And Nik is your second name?"<br>"Actually my name is Nicklaus."  
>Marcel came here "I am calling you since yesterday. Cuz you didn't showed up at..." He stopped talking when he saw Ali.<br>"Alison this is ..." She interrupt me.  
>"Marcel! How you been? And I need to talk to you as soon as possible." She knew him?<br>"So you guys know each other."  
>Marcel said "yes"<br>Alison continued. "Yes, we knew each other for 4 years. He dated with my sister, Cassidy. And I made them broke up."  
>Marcel looked shocked. "What did you do? You didn't do, right?"<br>"Yes I did. I wrote that massage. The man whom you talked is my friend. I did same thing Cassidy about you. I just needed to confess. This is one of the reasons why I came here."  
>"Wow! I'm just surprised. Anyway how is Cass? And why are you having breakfast with Klaus?"<br>"She is dead. I lost her last month. And this is the other reason. I need to remember her"  
>"Sorry to hear that"<br>If anybody told me Alison did that, I wouldn't believe. I liked her more right now. "Good work Ali. And Marcel, me and Ali are dating. I think you learnt something today. A best friend is kissing your sister or sister like! How ironic!" I smirked. "Why are you here Marcel?"  
>"We have work to do. Like human faction."<br>"What's human faction? You're not cooking meth, right? Like Walter White?"  
>I looked Alison "of course not. Now I gotta go love but I'll come as soon as possible" I kissed her and went with Marcel.<p>

Elijah's POV  
>I looked for Hayley. I went her bedroom. She wasn't there. I thought she went kitchen because of cravings. I went downstairs. There was a girl. "Who are you?"<br>"I'm Alison, Klaus' girlfriend. You must be Elijah. He mentioned about you"  
>"Have you seen Hayley. She is.."<br>"She is in dining room eating cereal."  
>"Thanks Alison" I went dining room. Saw Hayley. "How are you today?" I sat down near her.<br>"Fine. But I need to talk to you."  
>"About what?"<br>"I think you and I shouldn't happen."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"You know what I mean Elijah. I can't do this. I shouldn't even think about it. It's wrong and gross. Think like that my baby grew up and began to ask questions about you and me. The questions I can't answer. questions about you and Elijah. 'Mom, why are praying with uncle Elijah every night?' or 'Mom, why are kissing my uncle.' I can't do this Elijah. I'm not Elena, Katherina or Tatia. I can't be." She stopped.  
>I stand up. She said "I'm sorry!" Before I left. I didn't want to hear any other word. But were they true? Yes they are. But I can't control my feelings.<p>

Hayley's POV  
>I couldn't believe that I said Klaus' words. They're becoming more true every second.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Exams are over. And I gotta tell you something. Maths' grandmother and mother is a SLUT!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**1 week later Hayley's POV**

I was sitting on the couch. Deep in thoughts. I saw Ali sitting another couch. I can't believe that Alison stayed with us all week. And I think she isn't planning to go. And just like this is not enough she and Klaus are having sex every night. Well I don't hear anything but I know it. It's disturbing. I don't know why but I don't want them have sex. He is going to ruin her life. Like me! Actually my life didn't ruin. I'm pregnant with Klaus's child. I'm happy about it. That's weird. He is the most diabolical person in the world. He is manipulator. So do I. I realized that we have a lot in common. He did everything to survive. And I did same things. I helped Tyler to break sire bond. Then betrayed him to find my family.

Alison was playing Asphalt 8 and listening Eminem - Lose yourself. Ok I like Eminem but I hate whatever Ali does. She is stealing my baby's father from me! And going to steal my baby! I won't let this happen.

"Good morning, love" Klaus came in living room. "Good morning Klaus" I said before Ali does. She didn't say anything. Look Klaus she doesn't care but I do care about you. Wait what? What the hell did I just think?! Hormones! I hope.

Klaus kissed her hair. She didn't say anything. Went on playing. See that what I was talking about. He sat couch near her. He wrapped her with his arm. She seemed bothered. She said "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? DONT YOU SEE I'M DRIVING A FERRARI! BECAUSE OF YOU I CRASHED! IT DIDNT DESERVE THIS!"  
>"What? It's just a game, love."<br>"JUST A GAME?! NO ITS NOT ITS A LIFE STYLE, LOVE!"  
>"Common I'll make myself forgive." He kissed her. Then he hold her hand and went upstairs with her. I followed them. I don't have any idea what the hell I am doing. Possible pregnancy hormones.<p>

They didn't go to bedroom. I am surprised. He took her his art room. I listened their conversation. "So you paint?"  
>"Yes love. And I want to scratch you"<br>She smirked "Ok. But I'll choose what I wear. Wait me I'll fetch a sheet and don't ask why. You'll see and you'll like. I hope. If you don't, I beginning to think you don't like me, sweetheart" she kissed his cheek. And almost saw me.

I hate this. Klaus scratched everybody except me. I beginning to think he never felt any feeling towards me. And then I saw it. The paint I liked that night. The night we conceived our baby. I can't believe Klaus kept it. I'm so happy now. Yes that meant something to Klaus. all I'll do is this. Taking back Klaus and I'll do anything to take him back. Wait what? What is wrong with me? Why did I think this? Do I have feelings towards Klaus? No, not ! never! He is diabolical. But... And he is so kind when he wants. And we should be family me him and our daughter. Yes that's it! Our daughter is the key to take back Klaus! I know it's lame but I don't have any chance. Alison has a rocking body and can have rough sex with Klaus and can do everything he wants. But she isn't pregnant. She doesn't have child from Klaus but I do. And I'm going to use this.

I went my room. Sat on my bed. Waiting for the night. I whispered my daughter "He is going to with us. But I need your help. You should kick when Klaus is around. We'll work together. Team Mom&Daughter!"

I lay down my bed. And start thinking about future. I'll have a big family like I always want. My daughter will have uncle and aunt which I've never had. My family is here. And Klaus' real father's bloodline is here if Elijah is telling the truth. Elijah... He isn't talking to me since that conversation we had. Ok he's talking but like old times.


	5. Chapter 5

**This story contains Game of Thrones Spoilers.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Hayley's POV**

Ok, this is the day. Night actually. But the main point is I'm going to execute my plan. I went downstairs and saw Klaus talking with someone. I hide. And saw a blond. And an annoying voice CAROLINE! Just like Alison isn't enough, DUMP BLONDE BITCH CAROLINE SHOWED UP! I hate her. She assumed that I've feelings for Tyler. I hate Caroline and I dislike Ali. At least Ali is funny and doesn't accuse people for everything. I listened what they are talking. "Why did you come Caroline? What you want this time?"  
>"I wanted to see you. You said yourself. You intend to be my ..." He interrupt her." I thought he saw me but he didn't.<p>

"Please Yellow head, go on. I'm waiting!" Ali looked Klaus and Caroline. She pissed of her. I smirked. I'm beginning to like Ali. That's awkward. If conditions were different, Ali would be my best friend.  
>"Mmm.. The... Thing is ... How can I explain? Ali, can we talk later?" Klaus talked.<br>"Fine! THATS NOT MATTER! WHY WOULD IT BE? SO YOUR EX IS HERE I CAN GO AND FIND MY EX"  
>"We didn't date." Caroline tried to explain.<br>"I'm going upstairs, Nicky. ALONE!" She went Klaus' and her room.

"Nicky, ha? Well Klaus, so whatcha saying? You and me? But you have to get rid of that bitch Ali and other bitch Hayley!" Klaus seemed surprised. "Yes Klaus I know about Hayley. How could you do this to me? Slept with that bitch? I can't believe you!"  
>"Neither Alison nor Hayley going anywhere. And NEVER COMPERE YOURSELF WITH MY DAUGHTER, CAROLINE!" OMG Klaus! I can't believe. He defended me and baby to YellowHead. He's going to be a good father. I hope.<br>"What are talking about Klaus? I told me you wanted to be my last love. And my last boyfriend dumped me and other one is killed by Elena and I thought maybe you and me happen."  
>"Perhaps it's time to leave Caroline. We should be friends. That's better for everybody." Yesss she's going.<p>

I didn't notice that Rebekah was with me. I was scared to death. "Gosh Rebekah! You scared me."  
>"Sorry Hayley. Why are you hiding and listening their conversation?"<br>"I hate Caroline."  
>"Count me too. And Ali. Ali knock outed her. And I gotta tell you it was unexpected."<br>"What? What do you mean? Are you talking about Alison. This Alison? Oh boy, you gotta be kiddin me! Seriously? How that happened ? And when?" That is impossible. I don't believe it. Human Alison knock outed Vampire Bitch Caroline?! And yes people can fly without plane..!

"Earlier today. When you were in your room and talking to yourself."  
>"I wasn't talking to myself. I was talking with Klaus' and my baby."<br>"Ok you wanted. Believe it or not it did happened."

**Earlier Today**

**Alison's POV**

I was going to living room. To sit and play Asfalt8. I saw a blonde girl wandering around. "Hey YellowHead! Who are you? And what are doing here?" She noticed me.

"You must be one of sexy maids and I still don't understand what kind of sexy maid wear what you wear. I'm looking for Niklaus Mikaelson. Tell him Caroline is here!" Seriously maid!And my dress! Oh boy you shouldn't do that! You gonna pay for that!  
>I approached her. "Seriously blondie, MAID?! I won't tell you anything"<p>

"I suggest you should tell me!" My phone was in my right hand and I raised right hand. She held my hand. And squeezing it.  
>That's it. She have to learn a lesson. "If I were you, I wouldn't do that. Maybe I look like a princess but actually I'm Catwoman. And I got temper easily. I'm also like She-Hulk. I suggest you should step back! Ok I give you 3 seconds" she didn't stop squeezing my hand. I got angrier.<p>

"If you tell me where Klaus is, I'll let you go" LET ME GO!? Ok you deserved it.

_[imagine like Catwoman (Batman) or Black Widow (Avengers) or Black Cannary (Arrow) fighting with someone]_

I hold her arm. Turned it. Kick to stomach. I made her roll over in air. And let her fall to floor. And I held her arm. Turned it. Almost broke it. "NOBODY CAN GIVE ME ORDERS! I ONLY GIVE ORDERS! AND BY THE WAY NOONE CAN HOLD MY HAND UNLESS I DONT WANT! DID YOU GET IT DUMP BLONDIE?! NOW APOLOGIZE!"

Just then Rebekah showed up. "What you guys doing here?" Then she saw Caroline. "I can't tell you how much I want to do that Ali. Thank you doing that! But you should let her go. Because if Klaus finds out, he'll hold forth about this and I don't want to hear it."

"Will he?" I asked Rebekah and she nodded. Then turned Caroline "This time you were lucky but next time you do that, your head and body will not be together ANYMORE! Understand?" She nodded. I let her go.

She turned Rebekah. "Thanks Bekah"  
>"Only friends can call me Bekah. So don't do it again. And If Klaus wasn't here, I would help Alison with pleasure." Then Caroline left room.<p>

"I wish you were my sister Ali. Every second I spent here, I like more!"  
>"Ewww! If we were sisters, Klaus would be my brother and it would be disgusting x disgusting. You know. Like Game Of Thrones. Cersei and Jamie Lannister. They are siblings and they had sex a lot of time. And they have 3 kids. And everybody thinks that 3 kids are King's child. Except for Ned Stark. Anyway they chopped his head of. Because he said the truth. And I cried a lot"<p>

She smiled "does anybody watches this?"

"Everybody watches. I guess. It's a perfect Show. There are Dragons, White Walkers and Magic and a lot of things. And White Walkers worse than any Walker. I mean THE WALKING DEAD WALKER"

"Anyway how could you do this? I was thinking you were a princess."

"Thanks to my DEAR FAMILY! They always compered me with my sister Cassidy. Whatever I do , they always say "Cass is better". So I begin to do extreme sport and this ninja thing or Black Widow thing. I wish they abandoned me so I would think they aren't my parents because of this they pretend me like that " Rebekah hugged me. For a reason that I don't know.

**NOW**

**Hayley's POV**

"Wow I didn't know she can do it. But I'm happy she did that to Caroline. I hate her" I still can't believe Ali can do this.  
>"So do I. Now I have to go. I've some work to do. Bye"<br>"See ya" yes finally she's gone. And Caroline went, too. Alison is upstairs. And Elijah isn't here. I don't know where he went. But right now Klaus is all alone. It's time to execute 1st step.

He is in the kitchen. I went kitchen. Just like I'm going to kitchen to eat. He saw me. Pretend like I'm not here. Drinking blood and whiskey. Classic Klaus.! "Thank you for asking baby every day, Klaus"

"I don't need to ask. I can hear her heartbeat. I am checking her everyday. It's interesting that heartbeat keeps me calm." Did he just say that he's checking me? I mean baby? I didn't know that. But that's a good thing. What kind of monster do this? Ordered to kill my werewolf family and protect my baby?! What?! Damn it pregnancy hormones!

I was going to fridge. Klaus went there first. Get a blood bag. Just then I felt it. THE FRIST KICK! I was amused. I looked Klaus' face. He seemed pretty shocked either. "You wanna feel it?" I asked

"No I don't need to. I can listen" I grabbed his hand. I put his hand on my belly. I was holding his hand. This is another luck.

I looked at his eyes. That blue eyes filled with tears. He noticed my gaze. He tried to get rid of my hand. I didn't let him to do that. "It's ok. She is our daughter. It's your duty to feel her first kick" My eyes filled with tears, too.

"I don't know that you want me..." I interrupted him with a KISS! I kissed him with passion. He respond it. God, This is the best time in my life.

He stopped our kiss. He stepped back "I'm sorry. This shouldn't be happen. Please don't tell Alison. I don't want her hear this. This was just pregnancy hormones and I'm drunk, Hayley. Pretend like never happened, love"

"What?! NO ITS NOT! AND YOU'RE NOT DRUNK! YOU KNOW THIS! DON'T LIE!" I hold his hand and look at his deep blue eyes.

He got his hand back. "No it's, Hayley. You flirted with my brother. And now you're waiting me to believe you." He left the kitchen. I couldn't hold my tears. I ran to my bedroom and locked the door. Began to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Hayley's POV**

Definitely I had a terrible night. Klaus still thinks that I've feelings for Elijah. But I don't! I guess. He's your brother Klaus. I won't do that. I'm not Elena or Katherine. But you still don't understand.

Well I learnt something from last night. Use baby to get Klaus and don't kiss him until Ali leaves. And now I should pretend like our kiss never happened. Now let's think. I can't beat Alison in bed. Because I'm pregnant and I don't think Klaus let me and him make love. But she isn't carrying his child. Team MOM&DAUGHTER won't lose.

I wore my clothes and went to living room. I saw Klaus alone. "Hey, morning Klaus"

"Morning, Hayley"  
>"Sooo..."<br>"So what, love?"  
>"Aren't we going to talk about last night?"<br>"What are you talkin about? Nothing happened last night."  
>"What do you mean? You and I ki..."<br>"Hayley, I told you that never mention. Nothing happened last night. Now be normal. Alison is coming. I don't want her hear this."  
>"I was going to say same thing. And I've a appointment with Doctor Conner. It's about baby. You have to come."<br>"Baby is fine."  
>"Maybe but it's ultrasound. It will be our baby's first photograph."<br>"Ask Elijah. Elijah can come"  
>"Yes but Elijah is not her father. You are. So pretend like a father!"<br>"Ok fine. When?"  
>"In an hour"<br>"Ok I'll tell Ali then we can go. Are you ready?"  
>"Yes. Damn it! I'm hungry again. Before we go, I eat something. Ok?"<br>"Don't eat junk food!" He cares baby. Still there is hope.

We left house 15 minutes later. We didn't talk in the car. We went to hospital where Dr. Connor works. There are a lot of women and men waiting for appointment. We sat down. A few minutes later a pretty girl came to waiting room. She shouted "Hayley and Klaus Mikaelson?" Yeah I told them that we are married.

Klaus turned to me with a surprised expression on his face. "What? I don't want them think that we would be bad parents to our child. You know. If I didn't say that we are married, everybody would think our child is a mistake. And our separate life is bad for baby's psychology."

"I didn't say anything, love. I am just surprised." He smirked. I smiled. And we went to doctor's office.

"Is this the first time you two come here?" Doctor talked and pointed bed. I lie down and open my belly.

"Is that very obvious? Yes it's the first time." I said. Klaus was sitting on chair.

"Ok let's check baby." He turned to Klaus "Are you father or a guest? Common. Come here. Near your wife and baby." Thank you doctor. For saying this. Klaus got up and came by my side.

Doctor looked ultrasound imaging. "Well baby is fine. It's a girl. Congrats. Do you want a picture of baby?"

Before I say anything, Klaus talked. "Of course. I really want a picture of my... our daughter. Right, love?"

I turned my face to Klaus "Yes, of course." Then I turned my face to doctor. "Right now I'm 5 months pregnant. Can you tell us what shouldn't I do, what should I do, what should I eat, what shouldn't I eat?"

"Of course. I'll write a list. And you need calcium. Drink milk. Eat cheese and yogurt. Stay away from action and stress. Rest a lot. I think that's all. You take another appointment. See you next month"

"Thank you doc." I said while I was getting up. Klaus got baby's photos.

We got out doctor's office and went to car. "You know it was good. Seeing my daughter healthy... Our daughter. Her heartbeat is very relaxing thing. In 1000 years I never thought this. Having a child from werewolf. I'll protect her. Always and forever. Be sure about that, little wolf"

He didn't call me 'Little Wolf' since he and Alison began to date. That what I say improvement. But WAIT! "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT KLAUS?! YOU MEAN I WILL NOT BE WITH YOU AND MY BABY AFTER I GAVE BIRTH TO OUR CHILD! SHE IS MY CHILD, TOO! YOU CANT TAKE HER FROM ME!"

"I NEVER MEANT THAT! I MEAN I am not going to force you to stay with me. You have a choice. But if you go, I won't force you. You should know this."

"Whatever!" My eyes filled with tears. I walked towards Klaus' car. He grabbed my arm.

"Why are you crying, Hayley? Please don't. It's not necessary. I'll protect you and our child. If you want you can stay, you will be welcomed. You will be family."

His words make me calm. Right now I'm feeling better. I hugged him very tightly. I wanted to kiss him. I really wanted but I made myself a promise 'I won't kiss him until he broke up with Alison'. Oh man, this gonna be hard. I kissed his chick. "Thank you, Klaus. I'm feeling better" We got in car. We went home.

MISSION: GETTING KLAUS BACK  
>PART 1: MISSION ACCOMPLISHED<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Hayley's POV**

Right now, me and Klaus got closer thanks to our daughter. But Klaus still likes Alison and he didn't make her go. So I will drive a wedge between Alison and Klaus.

After we came from doctor, Klaus left home with Marcel. Rebekah was out. She goes outside nowadays. I begin to forget her face. And Elijah still doesn't talk to me. Just one person left. Alison. And of course Davina. But Cami takes care of her. Sometimes she comes here when Klaus goes. I don't know what happened between them. I don't even know why she is coming here. Maybe Marcel introduced them. But why she comes here when Klaus is away? I hope they didn't have sex or kiss or anything else. Alison is enough for now.

I realized that I never spoke with Cami. And right now I'm wondering that what happened between Klaus and Cami. So I went Davina's room. Cami was sitting on her bed trying to comfort her.

I opened the door. "Hey Cami! Can I talk with you?"

"Right now?"

"Yes right now."

Cami and I went to my room. I closed the door. She spoke first. "You must be Hayley. Pregnant werewolf. I'm Cami but I think you already know that. So what do you want to talk about?"

"I..I was wondering why are you here. And why are you only coming here when Klaus is away? And how did you meet with Klaus?"

"Ok. First of all I'm coming here because I don't trust Klaus about Davina. I mean he can kill her. She is just a child! And secondly we met at Rousseau's. I'm working there. Then he saw me looking a drawing. We talked about it. I thought he is a hot guy with a sexy accent. Then he hired me. I was writing his memoirs and at the same time I was a spy for Marcel. He played with my mind. I compelled me to leave. But then Davina showed up and fixed me. Now I remember everything. And I'm trying to hate him."

"Trying to hate him?" I gotta tell I'm surprised.

"Yeah. I know he is a terrible person but you know... How can I say? If the things that he experienced happened to me , I would be a terrible person either."

"How do you know what happened to him?"

"He showed me. Then compelled me to leave. I mean I can understand him. Tortured by stepfather, cursed by mother, tried to kill by his parents... And also his siblings never helped him while his step-father was torturing him. Conversely they helped their father. No one should have to experience things like that!"

I am surprised. He didn't show me that memory and yet he showed Cami. "Ok. Nice to talk with you."

She opened the door. Before she left, she turned to me. "Ohh! By the way he cares about baby. Not just baby. He cares about you. I think it's time to leave. He can be here soon. I should go. Nice to meet you, Hayley."

After she left my room, I sat my bed. Start to think. He is writing his memories. For me? I mean after I began to read Elijah's journals, he started to write his memories.

Now all I have to do is wait. I will wait for the night. And execute step 2. I felt tired. So I tried to sleep. Then I heard a gurling from my stomach. 2 minutes ago I wasn't hungry but now I'm hungry as a wolf.

**4 a.m.**

**Hayley's POV**

I know it's sounds like psycho but I'm doing this for our baby's future. And of course our future.

I listened Klaus' room. They were sleeping. I got into room. I saw Alison who is sleeping on Klaus' chest. DAMN IT! And Klaus' arm wrapped her. Right now I want to change places with Alison.

Focus on mission Hayley! I went Klaus' side. Poke him. Finally he woke up. "What's going on love? Is baby coming?" He seems sleepy.

"Yes Klaus, baby is coming! Of course not idiot. I'm hungry and I want hamburger. Find me some?" I whispered.

"There are a lot of food in the fridge Hayley. Why don't you eat one of them."

"Maybe, but I want gumbo. Ok? Please I want hamburger very much. Common! For our daughter's sake!"

"Ask Elijah. He will want to help, love"

"Elijah is not her father. You are. So pretend like a father!"

"Fine." He said finally. "I will wear my clothes so go kitchen. I'll come,love"  
>He didn't call me 'love' for a long time.<p>

"Why?! I already saw you naked. And we were doing very bad things" I smirked.

"Yes but in that times, I wasn't dating with Ali."

"So what?! Don't pretend like a virgin! I know you lost it very long time ago."

He pulled his arm from Alison. Tried not to wake up Ali. He kissed her forehead. SERIOUSLY?! He wore his clothes. Then we went to the kitchen.

He talked first. "You sat here. I'll look what can I do." He looked fridge. "Do you want French toast? With... Orange juice or milk?"

"I can eat anything you do, love." He looked at me with that expression. 'Does little wolf use marihuana? Why did she said that?' Then I realized what I said. Did I just say this aloud? Gosh! I'm embarrassed. I began to blush. "I mean I heard that you are really good at cooking. Am I right?"

He turned to oven. "Yeah you heard right. I'm good at everything. Anyway you knew two of them. Now you learnt this, too." He began to make my French toast.

"Two talents?! I just knew one. You are good at painting. You know I saw your paintings that night. And now this."

He turned to me. "I thought I showed my two talents that night." Of course I know which talent. I just want him to say this.

"I don't know what you talking about." I should do this earlier. "Oh! You mean our sex?! It was normal, fine." Of course not! But I won't tell this to him. A thousand year experience, vampire strength and speed, vampire and werewolf sex... Actually a hybrid and werewolf sex. It was the best sex I've ever had.

God! From being a werewolf and thanks to pregnancy I'm feeling horny. If he says 'Right now, let's do it', I will tear his clothes and lay him on floor. Start kissing him.

"Normal?! Fine?! It's a goof. How many times did you have sex with 1000-year-old original hybrid?"

"We didn't do anything different. It was casual." It wasn't.

"You sound like you have more experiences than me." He continued cooking. "You need another sex, love. You have to be taught a lesson. I would do that." He said silently. Very silent. In normal conditions I wouldn't hear that. But thanks to our baby I can hear better, see better, feel better...

While I was thinking about what he said, he made me French toast. He put plate on table in front of me. "Orange juice or milk or cola?"

"I want all! Give me!"

"Ok, love if you want."

"You made only one toast. You know I'm eating for two person, right? So make 3 more!"

He made me 3 more toast. He waited me while I was eating toasts and drinking cola. As I finished my meal, he take my plates and glass. "You go to sleep, little wolf. I can handle this."

"Thank you. You're perfect at cooking." I placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled but said nothing. I smiled, too.

And I went to my room. I lie down on my bed. I smiled myself. "Good job, Hayley!" Talked to myself. And closed my eyes.

**Next night at 4 a.m.**

**Hayley's POV**

I listened Klaus' room. They were sleeping. I got into room. Poke him, again. "Hey! I want watermelon. Can you find me?"

"I'll try, love"

"Ok. Be quick! I want watermelon right now."

"Can't you just eat normal things in the fridge?"

"Well I can but baby can't. She want watermelon."

"Great! How can I find some watermelon at 4 a.m.?"

"I don't know." I am trying not to laugh this situation. He looks surprised, desperate and sexy and...


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**5 days later Hayley's POV**

I'm still waking Klaus up at 4 a.m. Even I am not hungry I wake him up. In the beginning Klaus didn't like this but now I think he enjoys.

Anyway I always listened to their room before barge in room. But today I didn't do it. Just barged in. I wish I didn't do this. When I opened the door, I saw them making out. NAKED! Alison saw me. "Ok. That's ENOUGH! GET OUT! I'll wear my clothes! THEN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I DONT CARE!" She pissed off me.

I closed the door. She is yelling at him now. "I CANT HANDLE IT ANYMORE! IM LEAVING! AFTER THAT YOU CAN DO EVERYTHING! I'LL GET MY CLOTHES TOMORROW!" Is she leaving?! Yesss finally!

"I can explain love. It's not the way you think. Common love." What Klaus? She is leaving. Why are you trying to stop her? "Hey! Please! COME BACK HERE ALI! IM WARNING YOU!" OMG! Now he's pissed of, too.

"IM SORRY WHAT?! NOBODY CAN GIVE ME ORDERS! NOT EVEN A SEXY GUY WITH CUTE ACCENT! I GIVE ORDERS! I DONT TAKE! DID YOU UNDERSTAND ME LOVE?! NOW LET GO OFF ME! YOURE HURTING MY ARM!" She shouldn't say this. Ok I dislike her but she doesn't have to die.

I heard a painful noise. At once Ali opened the door. She saw me. "Are you happy? 'Cause you get what you wanted." She went downstairs. I looked inside the room. Klaus is on the ground. In pain. I think she kicked his balls. She is going to die tonight.

I approached him. "Are you okey?"

He got up "DONT EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Then he left the house with vamp speed.

What the fuck did I do? I just wanted to be close with Klaus. I took 10 steps forward but now I take 20 steps back. Damn it!

**Alison's POV**

Fuck it! Just FUCK! I never cheated on my boyfriends. So did they. But now? It's so humiliating. I gave him every chance. He was a one night stand. But I began to date with him. And I stayed in his home. With his siblings and his sister's friends. And I also let him control me. Because he is very sexy and has a sexy accent and really good at sex but not something new.

But what did he do? He cheated me with a pregnant girl who isn't carrying his child. Or is she? Damn I'm so fucked up.

While I am thinking about my problems and Klaus, somebody touched my arm. "It's me Ali. This time I will tell you everything. But you need to listen before make a decision."

"DONT TOUCH ME! I had a lot of boyfriends and they never cheated me. And I didn't give them chance. But you? I gave you every opportunity. You were a one night stand. But I began to date with you. And I stayed in your home. With your siblings and your sister's friends. And I also let you control me. And be sure about this. If anybody try to control me, that person wishes that he would never met me. UNDERSTAND, LOVE?!" I said every thing I think. "I'm not going to listen to you. Now LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Suddenly he took my head in his hands. Looked trough my eyes. "You will listen. You won't run away. Now sit down and listen to me." What the fuck? I don't want to any of this but I'm doing. OMG this is so cool if I do this. But if anybody else do this to me, it's annoying.

"Now I'll tell you everything. I'm Niklaus Mikaelson. I'm 1000 year old Original Hybrid. That means I'm a werewolf and a vampire at the same time. I..."

I interrupted him. "Thank you for telling the truth. Now I'll tell you something about me that no one knows. You ready?" He looked surprised. "I'm a ... I'm a Walker." He seemed like not understand. "I eat human meat. Like The Walking Dead. Let's make a deal. You take people's blood and I take their meat, heart especially and give me a little blood. Because heart needs blood sauce." I laughed.

"But mine is real, love"

"Oh yeah? Prove it BLOOD-SUCKER!"

He smirked and show me his teeth. "Oh body! You need to go to a dentist." I can't believe what I see. "Common take these fake teeth off. It's so childish." I touched this tooth and it was sharp. It cut my finger. He began to suck my finger. No I can't be real. Or can it? "So you are telling the truth?"

"Yes love. I'm a hybrid. But.."

"AWESOME! This is just AWESOME!" He has a surprised expression on his face. "What? Should I scare? Oh my God I'm scared. What should I do? Should I faint?" I did a fake faint. Then get up.

"Interesting. In my 1000 years life I never see somebody happy when they learnt that vampires exist."

"Are you kiddin me? My life doesn't have an excitement. All I do is swimming with sharks, car racing, mountain climbing, bungee jumping, paragliding, sky diving, diving and things like that. In my all life I tried to find excitement, adrenaline. Now I found it and I'm not leaving it until I bored."

"Wow! If I knew that you would like me when you know the truth, I would tell you earlier. Ok you have any questions? About me?"

"Of course I've. And I begin to ask. Ready?"

"How many times you had sex with different person? How many girlfriends or boyfriends did you have? Have ever climbed Everest and jumped from top? Have you ever tried to fall a plane with a stone?"

He laughed. "Your questions are so funny. I don't remember all of them. Do you have any questions about vampires or werewolfs or witches?"

"Liar liar pants on fire. I know you remember all of them. And I don't have any questions about vampires or werewolfs or witches. Finish your story."

"Rebekah and Elijah are original vampires. Marcel is vampire. Hayley is werewolf. And you need to know this Hayley is carrying my child. But I don't have any feelings for her. So does she."

"Oh I see. OMG now I understand everything. She thinks your child is going to say me 'mother'. Be sure about that. This isn't going to happen." I placed my hand his cheek. Looked trough his eyes. "Now tell me your sorrows. I can see this in your eyes. You suffered a lot. Now tell me them."

He placed his hands my head. Then i began to see some memories. Klaus killed someone by drinking his all blood. Then Klaus' bones began to break. So much pain. There is Elijah and somebody. His father. He called Klaus 'A beast'. Later he began to torture Klaus.

He pulled his hands off me. I looked his eyes. "You look hot in that clothes. I think short hair is better for you." I kissed him. "And I was thinking my parents are freak. And I understand you." He looked surprised.

He placed his hand my cheek. "I love you Alison" wait what love?

"I know. Thank you. Me, too." I'm not sure about this but right now I want him.

"What should we do? Stay here?"

"Do me. Right now." I thought I said this inside of me. Hmm whatever! I kissed him. He kissed me back. I sat on his laps. Then he get up and we went his home again. He pinned me to door. I broke the kiss. "Hey! Not here! Let's go somewhere else!"

"Why? This place isn't good?"

"It's good. But I learnt that the people who lives in this house can hear our sounds. And I don't want this right now. Let's go somewhere else."

"If you want, we can go everywhere." We began to kiss each other again. Then we came another house. Away from French quarter.

"This house was Governor's house in 1820."

"I hate Governor. He killed Herschel. I hate him very much. Actually I hate Jofferry more. If I lived Westeros, I would kill him with pleasure."

He broke kiss. "What are you talkin about love? Non of this happened in the past."

"I'm talking about two classics. The Walking Dead and Game Of Thrones. You say you lived 1000 years and yet never read The Walking Dead Comics. Shame on you. Now let's have sex. Stop talking, love. And use your experiences. Ok?"

"You wanted" he pinned me to wall and kissed my neck. A little bite. He found the point. Then he took me to bed. A large bed. I tried to be in control but he didn't let this happen. I moaned with pleasure. He looked at me. "I didn't even begin. This is going to be a long night." He kissed my neck again and began to undress me. He tore my clothes with his teeth. I don't know what are we going to do but all I can say is this will be my best sex ever.

**Hayley's POV**

I waited Klaus to come home. But he didn't. I began to cry. Elijah showed up. "What happened, Hayley?"

"Alison left the house and Klaus went after her. He didn't come back."

"He will. You should rest. For baby's sake. Lay down. I'll go and fetch you a blanket. When my brother returns, you can talk with him."

"Thanks Elijah." I couldn't sleep. I waited for him.

After a while I heard a noise in front door. I got up and went to front door. I was going to open the door but I heard two people are talking. I looked trough door viewer. I saw Alison and Klaus kissing each other. I felt angry and sad. How can he do this to me?

_"Why? This place isn't good?"_

_"It's good. But I learnt that the people who lives in this house can hear our sounds. And I don't want this right now. Let's go somewhere else."_

Then they left. I went to my room and locked the door behind me. I jumped to my bed and began to cry. "Baby, this isn't over. I'll do whatever I can do and I'll get Klaus back and he'll pay for these actions."

**Sorry about spelling. English is my second language. And we learn British English in school but all TV series I watch are American.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Please read my other story. its name is In The Beginning. And review please.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Hayley's POV**

It's been 2 days since their argument. They are more closer each other now. I don't like it. I hate this. When I think about that, I get angry. When I get angry, I get hungry. Actually whatever I do, I get hungry. One hour ago I ate two hamburger. But I'm still hungry.

I went to kitchen. I saw Ali. She is eating an apple and reading magazine. "Afternoon, puppy" puppy, huh?! I want to kill her. But if I do this, Klaus will hate me and as soon as I give birth to our baby, he will take her from me. So I can't kill her, not yet.

"Puppy is hungry. Do we have sushi?"

"I don't know. If you find ingredients, I can make you sushi."

"Fine. I will ask my bodyguards. They can find them."

"Ok. Hey you got a second? I need to talk to you. Before Nik comes home."

"Yeah, sure. What is it about?"

"Do you have feelings for Nicki?"

"Who is Nicki?"

"Nicki Minaj." She finally looked at me. "Who could it be? Of course I'm talking about Klaus?"

"I like Nicki Minaj."

"I'm not talking about her. I'm talking about him, Hayley? Answer me, please. I need to know."

"Why do you care?"

She stood up and walked towards to me. "Look, I can be a lot of things. I can do very bad things but I can't be someone who ruins family. So tell me. Do you have feelings for Klaus? Is this connection just because of baby or something else?"

Wow. That was unexpected. I don't know what to say. Truth or lie? "I..I don't have feelings for him. He is the father. But he doesn't pretend like a father. I am afraid of he would take my daughter away from me." I lied. I want to win Klaus as equally. It's like a race.

"I see. By the way I am not planning to take your place for baby. I just want to live my youth my life. I'm not planning to marry or having a baby for 10 years. Even I got pregnant, I would go to hospital and get a abortion. I'm too young for that. So do you. Why didn't you go to hospital and take the baby?"

"I...I've tried. Once. Actually I've planned. But I give up. It's our baby. She is living inside me. And I can't do this to her. Maybe it's about my parents. They abandoned me and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second I turned to a wolf." I remembered that day.

"At least they weren't your real parents. My parents, grandparents, even my teachers always compared me with my older sister, Cassidy. She was perfect. Even I got A- from exams, they always said me 'Cassidy never got A- from any exam. Shame on you. I'm not proud of you. You were a mistake. Go to your room and study. You can't go to parties.' It was very annoying. But I never listened them. Conversely I lost my virginity to my sister's boyfriend when I was 12. He was 6 years older than me. I did everything to make Cass angry. I stole every boyfriend she had until the accident."

"What accident?" She is horrible person but I want to hear all story.

"The car accident. I was driving. I took my driving license lately. My father said 'Let's see your driving' I thought he bought me a car that I want. But he got an old car. Anyway me and my parents got into car. I was going to drive. We went to a road which is in woods. Father criticised me all the way. I turn up music. He said 'Turn off this damn thing.' I wanted him to shut up. So I drive faster. Then I saw a man lying on the road. I steped on the brake. But car didn't stop. I lost car's control and we crushed to a tree. When I wake up, my mother was dead and father was in the throes of death. He looked at me and said 'I'm ashamed of you' these are his last words. And then I tried to get out of car but I couldn't. Then the man who is lying on the ground came to the car. He threw car's door and pulled me. Police said it was imagination. It was because of adrenaline. But I know it wasn't. That guy has blue eyes. I remember that. Black hair. Leather jacket. He is so handsome. If the situation wasn't like that, I would slept with him. I asked his name. His name is Damon. God he is an angel. If I see him again, I'll do naughty things with him. He gave me something then I felt better. My wounds healed. I didn't know vampires exist in those days. But I think he is a vampire."

I hated her but now I have pity for her. She lost her family and met with Damon. But meeting with Damon it isn't so bad. Wait. She said 'If I see him again, I'll do naughty things with him.' Maybe if I say where is Damon she can go. "I know that guy, Damon. He lives in Mystic Falls. Klaus knows him. He doesn't know me but I know him. He is a friend of my friend. And Caroline hates him."

She shocked. "I...I" she couldn't speak. "I can't go. Not right now." She stopped for a moment. "Hey forget sushi. Let's order pizza. And drink cola. Then I want to do prank calls. Will you join me?"

Her offer seemed good. I didn't have fun for a long time. "Yeah sure." I laughed. She smiled.

"Ok. What do you prefer? You order. And I'll make that guards pay. Don't think wrong. I've money but I like it when I made people something they don't want."

"Sure. I don't like them, either." We ordered pizza. We were eating pizza in living room. And watching TV.

Suddenly she turned TV off. "Ok. I told you my story. Now it's your turn. You said 'my adoptive parents kicked me out the second I turned to a wolf.' What happened? Klaus told me you have to kill someone if you want to trigger wolf gene."

I hesitated. But I told her. "It was the day after my 16th birthday. My parents let me make party in lake house. My friends and I went to there. There were a lot of drinks and ... Uh... weed. At the end of the night I wasn't ...how can I say... good. I was drunk. And high. I got my first new car. It was a Porsche. Yes we were rich. And I was driving. Then I hit somebody. I was afraid. Because.. You know... It isn't legal to drink alcohol. And also if my parents learn that I used weed, they would kill me. So I ran away. Went to home. My parents were sleeping. I went living room and sat on couch. And then my bones began to break. There was so much pain. I began to scream. Parents woke up and came to living room. They saw me and my yellow eyes. They went upstairs. And locked their bedroom door. The next day I found my stuff in luggages. I asked 'what's going on?' They said 'get out now.' Then mother explained. 'You are not our daughter. We found you in an orphanage in Chicago. Now get out and never come back.' Then I took my stuff and get out of home. And never came back. So I began to search my parents."

"Oww! I got a Porsche. We were rich and they bought me lame-core car. And they weren't your real parents. But now 1st, 2nd, 3rd and my sister are dead. So their money is mine. You know what I bought. A Lamborghini Veneno. That car is awesome. And what are planning to say your real parents when you met them?"

"I never think about that. I don't now. I'll ask that why did they leave me and why never come to see me."

"Whatever happens never forget this. You live for yourself. And you have only one shot to live. Don't spend this to regret or sadness or anything else. Like me. Most of people afraid of vampires but me I was expecting the day I learnt about supernatural things. I've a phrase. Life is short, live the moment." She hugged me. That is unexpected. I hugged her back.

A blond interrupt us. "Hayley are cheating on me with my bastard brother's lover?" It was Rebekah.

Alison spoke first. "Bekah. I've a question for you. I asked this to Klaus and he didn't answer. I asked Marcel, he laughed. I asked Elijah and he looked at me weirdly and didn't answer. So if I ask you my question, will you answer me?"

"It depends. What's your question?"

"Promise me you will answer."

"Ok fine I promise. So ask."

"When you see LED TV and iPhone, did you say this 'This is black magic. Are witches rule the world?'?"

Rebekah laughed and I began to think same thing. This time I asked "Yes Rebekah. We are waiting."

"My first thought was 'What the bloody hell is that?' when you see LED TV and iPhone."

Alison whispered me. "I think she's lying."

"You know I can hear you."

Ali spoke. "And you know that we know that you can hear us. But this whispering is more disturbing people. And I love this."

I began to think that Ali is a nice girl. Funny crazy bitch. I liked her. But this doesn't change anything. She is still my rival. But I liked her. She is just like a sister that I've never wanted. Oh boy, this is going to be hard.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**2 days later**

**Hayley's POV**

Being friends with Ali is really good. She is so funny. She is good at everything. If we didn't fall for same man, every thing would be better.

I went to look for her. I found her in Klaus' office. She was writing something on a paper. I couldn't read. "Hey, what's up?"

She looked at me and hid the paper. "Nothing. Just trying to draw lines. You know Nik is interested in art. So I'm trying to do something like that."

"Can I see?"

"No, not yet. What do you want?"

"I wanted to hang out. I'm bored. This house is boring."

She stood up. "Have you ever do karaoke? It's really funny. Anyway let's get a karaoke machine. And be a superstar."

"That's sounds good but my sound is awful."

"Hey! My sound isn't very good either. If it was, I wouldn't be here. Possibly I would give a concert."

"Fine. You convinced me."

**3.30 a.m.**

**Alison's POV**

"Stop it. You're tickling me." I laughed.

"That's the point love." He kissed my neck.

"Tonight I'm in the control so shut up love." I sat on his laps. He was between my legs. I was kissing him.

"Ok but just tonight. I'm going to take revenge for that, love" he kissed me passionately. I responded. I held his face with my face.

He stopped kissing me. I looked at him. "What?!"

"I love you." Love me? Again love. This is going to be hard.

"I love you too." I kissed again. His hand were on my back. He is pulling me to him.

I took his head between my hands. Then that sound. The sound of a breaking neck. I broke his neck. "I'm sorry love"

I got up and wore my clothes. Took everything belongs me. And final job. "I couldn't do this while you're awake, love." I took a blood bag. Filled it with Klaus' blood. I've already a daylight ring. So I won't take his ring.

**Flashback**

I knocked the door. "Davina?! Can I come in?"

"Come in. What do you want?"

"I want something. Can you do this?"

"Everybody wants something from me. Marcel, Klaus... Everybody." She got angry. But I know teenagers. She wants them pissed off.

"Do you want to pissed Klaus off?"

"No... Maybe... Yes I want. What's your idea?"

"I want you to do a daylight ring. But don't ask. You will learn when the time comes." I gave her my favorite ring.

"Why?"

"Don't ask. And never say this thing to somebody. Even Klaus or Hayley. Just know that the consequences of this daylight ring will make him so angry and sad."

"Fine" she began to do spell.

A few minutes later she gave me the ring. "It's done."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"No you are Davina." I laughed but she looked at me like 'What the hell, dude?' I can't blame her. That joke was awful. I hugged her. "Thank you. I know the feeling that someone's trying to control you. It's awful. Don't worry you will be 18 and they can't do any other thing to you. They can't control you." I kissed her hair. "Good bye Davina."

"Bye"

**Now**

I should delete my number. I took his phone and deleted me, our massages and calls. And I remembered that he has Damon's number. He saved my life and I remember him as super-sexy. Maybe we hook up. I wrote his number to my phone. "Okey lets leave the letter here." I put the letter on the bed.

**Flashback**

"Common Ali you can do this. It's not that hard. It's boring but not hard." I began to write.

_Dear Nik, Klaus, Nicki (Nicki Minaj)_

_I'm leaving you. It's over. Don't try to find me or call me. We are different world's people. You are 1000 years old and I'm 19. You killed a lot of people, werewolf, vampire, witch and hybrid. Actually this isn't the main point. Everybody sees this like a problem. I don't care this._

_You are immortal. You want me to be with you. Forever. And you want a family. Mother father and kids. For God's sake, what is wrong with you? I'm 19! I'm not planning to have babies. And you can't push me for this. If I try to run away, you would torture me. If I get bored from being with you, you just compel me to not leave._

_I like bad-ass guys. You are bad-ass. But this isn't going anywhere. I don't want this either. By the way I don't love you. I never loved you. I am not saying I never felt something for you. I'm saying it wasn't love. It was good sex. Really good sex. You made me feel things that no one could make me feel. I'm going to miss our wild sex._

_And finally the only person I love in this world is ME. The only person I care about is ME. Whenever you say you love me, I don't want to say back. But I have to. Cuz you are maniac and you have super power. You can kill me. And I don't want to die. I have to say in a relationship I can be maniac. Not the other person. I love playing with people's heart. It my game. And you were my toy. Now I'm bored._

_XOXO -A_

"Hey! What's up?" I looked at place where the sound came. I saw Hayley. She shouldn't see this. She can tell Klaus.

I hid the letter. "Nothing. Just trying to draw lines. You know Nik is interested in art. So I'm trying to do something like that."

**Now**

I wrote 'See ya Bitches! Kisses -A' on the mirror with my favorite red lipstick. Maybe I shouldn't write this. Whatever I don't care.

I looked at Klaus and kissed him last time. "Good bye Niklaus Mikaelson"  
>I got my all stuff and the blood. Opened the door. There was nobody. I began to walk throught corridor. Then a door opened. It was Hayley's.<p>

"What are you doing here? It's almost 4 a.m."

"My period is approaching. Actually tomorrow. And I don't want to be here in that period. So I'm taking my stuff to my car. I'll leave tomorrow morning. Actually 5 hours later." Did she understand that I'm lying?

"Ok. You want help?"

"No, nobody even you can touch my stuff and car." I looked at her. "I'll miss you. Good bye" I hugged her for last time. "If I were you, I wouldn't go Klaus' room. You would see something that you never wanted."

"Good bye." She waved.

I went to my car. Put everything into car's baggage. I sat in the car. Stared the engine. "SEE YA BITCHES!" I drove away. Maybe I will go Mystic Falls.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Hayley's POV**

I woke up in the morning. Again hungry. I passed Klaus' office. I saw him drinking bourbon. "It's 8 a.m. Isn't it early to drink? Then what Ali says?"

He looked at me angrily. "Is this so funny?!" He vamp speeded me. He held my neck and began to squeeze my neck. "DONT EVER SAY HER NAME!"

"Klaus, you're chocking me. I can't breathe."

Then Elijah showed up. Just in time. "Brother let her go. She didn't do anything. She is innocent. Don't take your anger from her. She is carrying your child." He let me go. I coughed. Elijah looked at me. "You okay?"

"Ye...s" I couldn't speak.

"I think she helped her. Did you little wolf?"

"What? Who I helped? I don't know what are you talking about?"

"Yes yo do little wolf!" He walked towards to me.

Elijah got between us. "I think she is not lying Niklaus."

"Can anybody tell me what's going on?" I still don't know what are they talking about.

"Elijah, leave. We will just talk. I won't hurt your girlfriend."

"I am not his girlfriend. And you know this. Elijah you can go. It's fine." Then Elijah left the room and closed the door.

"Klaus I'm serious. I don't know what happened."

"Alison left me. She wrote this. She broke up with me with THIS! Did you know that?" He threw the paper to me. I began to read.

_By the way I don't love you. I never loved you. I am not saying I never felt something for you. I'm saying it wasn't love._

I felt sorry for him. He doesn't deserve this. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." I walked towards to him. And hugged him. This hug was for me. For a long time I didn't touch him. Okay this is bad for him but Ali is gone and Klaus is single now. I won't make him pay for his actions. He already did. Thank to Alison.

I continued the reading.

_You want a family. Mother father and kids. For God's sake, what is wrong with you? I'm 19!_

WHAT?! HE WANTED WHAT! "You wanted a family with her?! Kids?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU HAVE ALREADY HAVING A CHILD! FROM ME! YOU..."

He interrupted me with his lips. OMG! He is kissing me. He started not me. I didn't want to respond but I did. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued kissing him. Klaus vamp-speeds me up onto the table. Just like that night. Then he stopped. Looked at me. "I'm sorry love. I didn't mean." He backed off.

I don't know what to say. "It is fine. I mean good. We didn't kiss for a long time. It's okay. I..."

"You have to go. I want to be alone. I have to think. About Alison you baby everything. I love her. I loved her and she treated me like this." He went to door to open. Opened the door.

I walked to door and closed it. He looked at me. "I don't know how to say but I... I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson!" I kissed him. He was surprised. "You can be a great person if you want. A great father. And I know this. Don't throw our thing away." He looked at me like I'm an allien. "You said yourself' We are a lot alike.' Yes we are. We both did anything to protect our family. We both did horrible things." I grasped his face between my hands. Looked into his eyes. "Get over her. I'm here for you. Our baby is here for you. I... I need you. I want to be with you only you Klaus. I want you. I love you."

He shocked. He didn't move. "Hey you okay?"

"Why are you saying these lies now. Alison hurt me enough. Get out, Hayley. You hated me." He didn't believe me.

"I never hated you. Klaus look at me. I'm not lying. I love you." I kissed him. He stepped back.

His eyes filled with tears and opened the door. "GO AWAY!"

"I'll show you Nik."

He crushed the door. I thought it will break bit it didn't. Anyway Alison is gone and I'll show Klaus that I love him. Yes I love him.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for long break guys. If you have Instagram, Plz follow me on instagram. Id: esrakayir_

**CHAPTER 12**

**Klaus' POV**

It's been three days since Alison left me. I always drink since that day. Even now I'm drinking bourbon. Thinking about her. Then I begin to think about Hayley. I don't know why. She said me she loves me. Is she lying or does she love me? I think it's because of hormones. She is pregnant and hormones are all over her. My thoughts interrupted by Marcel. "Will you sit there forever or pretend like king?"

"I'm the king Marcel. I can do anything I want. Now get out or join me."

"You still have responsibility."

"What responsibility?"

"Davina. She isn't good. She is sick."

"What can I do? I'm not doctor." I chuckled. "Maybe she writes a letter then dumps you and says I don't love you then leaves the house. It's an option, Marcel."

"Okay that's enough. She made a mistake. I know her since she is child. She never wanted a serious relationship. One way or another she was going to break up with you. Don't be a baby. Stop crying." Baby? Marcel you should watch your mouth.

I vamp-speeded him and grabbed his neck. "DONT GIVE ME ORDERS MARCEL! I CAN MAKE YOU FEEL EVERYTHING WORSE THAN DEATH!" I was about to break his neck. But a message came to my phone. I hoped it was Alison but it wasn't. I read it then let go Marcel.

"What is it?"

"Not your concern." I grabbed my jacket. "I've things to do. Don't come Marcel. I'm warning you!"

While I was going out the room, I bumped Hayley. "Where are you going?"

"Some place that you're not there."

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not. You are staying at home." She seems like not care. She grabbed her jacket and went to downstairs. "Where are you going?"

"The same place you go."

"I think you didn't hear me. You're not coming with me."

"I'm not going with you. I'm going myself. I will walk." You're so stubborn.

"I'm faster than you. You can follow me, little wolf."

"Remember I'm a wolf. I can track your smell."

"Okay. Get in the car. We will go together. Alright?!"

"Can I drive?"

"Don't push your chance, love."

"So where are we going?"

"You will see when we get there." I started the engine. And then get out the quarter.

She opened radio. "I love this song. Do you like any songs, Klaus?"

"You gonna surprise. I love 20's and 80's songs."

"I'm surprised. But I think you gonna like this song. She Wolf by David Guetta and Sia."

"So this song is written for you."

"Absolutely! Listen. You loved me and I froze in time / Hungry for that flesh of mine / But I can't compete with the she wolf / Who has brought me to my knees / What do you see in those yellow eyes / Cause i'm falling to pieces" I chuckled. She is having fun. Thanks to her in having fun.

But I won't let her know this. "Shut up She-Wolf. Your voice is starching my ears."

"WHAT?! I CANT HEAR YOU! MUSIC IS LOUD!" She laughed. I like her laughter.

**Hayley's POV**

We went to bayou. "Why are we here?" What's the problem? Something happened? Or will happen?

"You'll see." We get out the car. Begin to walk to river.

I heard sounds. "What's that? The sounds?" He didn't answer. We kept walking.

I saw Thierry trying to torture werewolves. I didn't know that Klaus let him free. Klaus spoke angrily. "THIERRY! NICE TO SEE YOU! AGAIN! NOW TELL ME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Just having fun with wolves. Giving them lessons." Thierry smirked. Chocking a man.

Klaus laughed. "Let me taught you a lesson." He vamp speed him and grabbed his neck and began to squeeze his neck. "THESE WEREWOLVES ARE UNDER MY PROTECTION! IF YOU DO ANYTHING ELSE I SWEAR ILL MAKE YOU LIVE HELL!" I wasn't expecting that. I don't know these werewolves. They aren't my clan. But who are they?

Klaus relaxed his grip on Thierry's throat. Thierry coughed. "Okay okay..! Fine I'm going!" He coughed again. "But why are you protecting these puppies? Are they your toys? Toys to torture? Well I'm sorry." He vamp speed away.

Klaus went to the man who was chocked by Thierry. "You okay?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah... I guess." The man spoke.

A girl ran towards Klaus and man. I didn't know her either. She has brown eyes and long brown hair. She's tall. And she has big boobs and her hips don't lie. She is slender waisted. Any men would want her. But why am I examining her? Anyway... "Thank you very much, Klaus. I didn't know who should I call. I don't know anybody here." She is werewolf, too. She helped the man to get him up.

"It's okay, love. You can text or call me anytime." She flushed. Did they flirt? Or they didn't? Am I jealous? No I'm not. Totally not! "Besides Thierry had to learn a lesson. Thanks to you he learnt." Klaus smirked.

They are pretending like I'm not there! "Hahaha! So funny!" They all looked at me. Finally some attention. "I'm Hayley, pregnant werewolf. But I think you already know that." I walked towards them to shake hands.

The man spoke. "I'm Cary. This is my sister Amelia. And yes. We already know that you're pregnant. This is why we came here. To see the miracle baby."

I held Klaus' arm. Then kissed him in front of them. I smelled his perfume. It was so... I wanted to feel that smell on Klaus' body. "Wow! Our baby is already celebrity." I recline my head against his shoulder. I looked straight Amelia's eyes. That's right bitch he's mine!

Klaus seemed surprised. But he didn't pull his arm. He smirked. "They are my clan. From very far back. They've fallen upon hard times, and their plight has brought out the philanthropist in me. What can I say? Must be Elijah's influence."

"What do you mean your clan?" What?! Clan?!

"The blood that runs in their veins runs in mine. And in our child's."

"So you guys are related. Like grand-grandpa and grand-granddaughter and grandson." So Amelia and Klaus can't do anything about this awkward moment. Yikes!

"I didn't have child in those days. At least I know." What? Of course he had sex back in 10th century but he didn't have to tell this. I don't want to know his old lovers. He continued. "Mikael killed my father and his clan back in 10th century. I thought everybody was dead. Seems like I'm wrong."

"Why don't your clan come our party? Right Cary, call everybody from your clan. I want to meet everyone of you. So does Klaus." Cary nodded.

Klaus looked at me. "What party?"

"Party is at our home tomorrow. Don't tell me you forgot!"

I hope Klaus won't tell that I'm lying. "Oh right that one." He looked at Cary. "You can come. Call everybody. And dress formal." Then he looked at Amelia. "I hope you can come, love."

Then he turned and held me. We went to car. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing. I wanted to meet with our daughter's relatives."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about kiss part." Nice question Klaus. Nice question.

"I don't know. I thought we are doing this. Kissing. Maybe more."

"What do you mean, Hayley?" He didn't say little wolf. Should I be worried?

"You know. The other day. We made out in your office. We were about to have sex but you stopped."

His face changed. "I was drunk and I loved Alison. Then she left me with a letter. She didn't call me. But I tried to call her. I guess she closed her phone. Because I couldn't reach her."

"Now you're saying that was a mistake." My eyes filled with tears. And he didn't say anything. Just stared his shoes. Like a child who feels guilty. I ran to car and sat. I waited him. All I want to do is going home and sleeping. After a while Klaus got to car, either. We didn't talk during the little car trip.

When we got home, I went straight to my room. I lied on bed. Trying not to cry. Then someone knocked my door. Without permission he got in my room. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Did he apologize? Or is this a dream?

Anyway there are things that I want to say him. Like 'Go to hell' but I said "So what did you mean, Klaus?"

"I..I"


	13. Chapter 13

_Do you wanna see Klaus aka Joseph Morgan' doppelgänger? Write google Kivanc Tatlitug (Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ). He is actor. He played Behlul (Behlül) in Forbidden Love (Aşkı Memnu), Kuzey in Kuzey Guney. Now playing Kurt Seyit in Wolf Seyit and Shura (Kurt Seyit ve Şura). You will see. BTW plz update your stories 225Starburst , wordsofmisspierce , .love , Kasssalvatore and many other Klayley fiction writers!_

**CHAPTER 13**

**Hayley's POV **

"So what do you mean, Klaus?"

"I...I."

"You...You!"

"I mean" he paused. "Alison left )me 3 days ago. I... I loved her. But she dumped me with a LETTER!" He got angry. "Now I always drink. I can't think clearly. I don't want to hurt you. I don't know what I feel." He looked at outside from window. "Today was good. Doing something with you. Your singing attempts. I hope we can do it one more time." He turned to me. "You set up a party for tomorrow. I can't help. I've things to do. But I'm sure Rebekah can. She didn't give party for a long time. She will enjoy it. So do you." He gave me his credit card.

"What is it for?" I surprised.

"Buy whatever you want. For party. For yourself. I pay." He looked at my stomach. "You may want to buy clothes. Our baby is growing." He left the room and closed the door.

What the hell just happened? He apologized from me!? Is this a dream? I pinched myself. That hurt. So it's not a dream. Our relationship is getting better and better.

Anyway I have to find Rebekah. Is she at home? I don't know. I took my phone. Dialed Bekah. It rang 2 times then she opened. "Hello"

"Hey Bex. I have to throw for tomorrow and I need your help."

"What party? Why am I learning this now?"

"I invited Klaus' werewolf family. This happened two hours ago. And I can't throw party without you."

"I have things to do wolf girl."

"With Marcel? Okay fine. I'll do myself. Without you."

"Fine. You won. I'm coming home. Get dressed."

"Thanks Bekah." What should I wear? I can't wear my old jeans. They are small. I walked to my closet. I found a dress. I wore that.

Then someone knocked the door. "Aren't you ready Hayley?" It was Rebekah.

I opened the door. "I'm ready."

She looked at my dress. "You look gorgeous. But isn't it short?"

"No it's not. And Klaus bought this. So it's okay to wear this."

"Are you trying to get my bastard brother's attention?"

"What? No! I don't. Okay? Why can I get attention from him?"

"Oh my God! Hayley! You like him. I can't believe you. Did you wear this dress because you want him to say 'You look stunning little wolf'?"

She caught me. "No. Why? Would he like?"

"Hayley Marshall! You're surprising me every second. Anyway let's go shopping." We went downstairs. I hoped to see Klaus. He was talking with Marcel I think in his office.

"Give me a moment. I'll come back." I told Bekah. I went to office. "Hey I'm going to shopping with Rebekah for party."

He looked at me. "O...kay" he surprised. "You can't go outside like this. It's too short." Was he being jealous?

"I can go out with this dress. I don't want to hear your opinion." Yikes!

"I'll not allow you."

"Allow me? Huh! You can't control me. If I want I can go outside without any clothes."

"Try and see little wolf!"

"Enough! You're pretending like married couple. Klaus you said once 'I don't love Hayley also I don't hate. She is just Hayley.' If you don't like her, why are you telling her what to wear?" Marcel spoke. OMG! Marcel said something right.

Klaus couldn't speak. Marcel spoke. "Just like I thought."

Klaus turned to Marcel. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just nothing." I smirked. Marcel chuckled. "Do your things later. There is something we need to talk about Klaus."

"What's is that, Marcellus?"

I left the office. I went outside. Rebekah was waiting me. "Common lets go Wolf girl."

We went to a shopping mall. There was a lot of stores for babies, pregnant ladies. When we were passing by them, I saw a pink crib. It was so beautiful. Rebekah saw me while I was looking the crib. "If you want, we can buy that pink crib."

"No not now. Klaus has to be here when we are buying stuff for baby."

"Seriously? Klaus? I'm better shop-friend."

"Of course. But I'm carrying his baby. He has to be with me when we buy baby stuff."

"I can't persuade you, can I?"

"Nope. Not a chance." I chuckled. She smiled. "Let's continue! We have a lot of works to do. First we have to buy drinks and other things and I need clothes. My old clothes are small right now. And a perfect dress for party. I have to wear formal dress not casual dress. Will you help me Rebekah?" I looked into her eyes to guarantee that she will say yes.

"You win. Let's go. We have work to do." We went supermarket to buy drinks and foods for party. "Let's see. Bourbon and red wine, of course white wine, also jack, shampagne. Drinks are done Hayley."

"I was taking foods. Then I saw a girl who is drinks chocolate milkshake. Now I want milkshake." I looked at my stomach. "You didn't even eat chocolate and yet you want chocolate milkshake. We are going to have problem with this, you young lady."

"Don't be angry with my niece. She can want anything. Because Aunt Rebekah can do anything for her."

"You really like babies, don't you?"

"Kind off. I had two children 1000 years ago."

"You were pregnant then. Are they alive?"

"Unfortunately no. They died because of werewolves. Then mother made the immortality spell. And now here we are. Buying things for my niece."

"Sorry to hear that. What did your family do?"

"Nik was broken. First Henrik and his nephews. And Maria's death. Elijah and the others are really sad but as sad as Nik."

"Maria was your daughter?"

"No. She was Klaus' lover."

"But you said Klaus loves Tatia."

"He wanted Tatia because he couldn't get her. One day he met with Maria he loved her deeply. They were going to marry but Henrik's and my children's death prevented that. And they had sex. And Maria was pregnant from Nik. Nik was going to say this to my father, Mikael, that he was going to be daddy and Mikael was going to be grandpa but ..."

"Sorry to hear that." I put my hand to her shoulder. "And now you have one more chance to be best aunt."

"Definitely. I'm going to be best aunt. Now let's continue shopping. We will chose you a dress that Nik will like."

After supermarket, we bought chocolate milkshake. I missed that taste. Later we went to Channel. Rebekah picked me a perfect dress. It was red and it wasn't a backed dress. It was perfect.

I tried dress. Then showed Rebekah. "Gosh you look sexy. My brother has a good taste on women. And he will love this."

"Thank you. You think he will love this dress."

"Of course. He will love this dress and the person whose wearing this dress." She winked at me. I smiled and bought this dress. It was expensive but I used Klaus' credit card.

We went home to arrange place for tomorrow's party.


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry for long long break. I had exams. And I was obsessed about Avengers and Captain America. I read fics. And I wrote fics (some of my followers know). And I'm kind of a lazy person when it comes to writing. Normally I hate writing. I'm math person. But I like writing fictions about movies or TV series I like (love). _

_P.S. I need to do girl talk. If you have time and wanna talk Plz PM me. I seriously need that. Cuz I can't let my bff know this (I don't want to be teased by her)_

**Elijah's POV**

A party? Klaus wants to give a party to meet his sort-of-cousins? It's not Klaus thing. What does he have on his mind? Anyways I will learn from him or Rebekah or Hayley. Ahh Hayley... I wished she would give a chance but I do believe in she and Klaus will be good for each other. Maybe I will find someone who will love me back. My mind was racing with these thoughts when I heard Rebekah and Hayley walked in compound.

"Alright! We don't have time, Hayley. There are a lot of things to do. Organizing a PARTY in ONE DAY! Thanks to Nik I will be exhausted and won't be perfect for tomorrow! " Rebekah said to Hayley.

"Don't worry I will help you and you are always perfect Rebekah." Hayley said to my baby sister.

"Thank you, sister. By the way you won't help anything. I've got this."

"What do you mean I won't help? It's my idea so I will do anything I want." From Hayley's voice I can understand that she didn't like Rebekah's response.

Their sound was coming from kitchen. Before Bekah can answer I went there. "My sister is quite right Hayley. We are the original vampires. We don't get tired." I looked Rebekah while saying this. "Rebekah is expert at party planning. You don't have to help." I turned to Hayley to see her reaction.

"I know I don't have to help but I wanna help. It's my idea. I should be the one who will do arrangements." She resisted to organize party.

I looked Rebekah. "You get the other stuff. I can handle this." She nodded and went to get others.

"Now I'm this. Wow Elijah you have your manners!" Hayley hissed. "Look if it's about..."

I know what she was talking about. Me loving her more than a family member. But it's over now. I moved on. Or at least I will move on. So I interrupted her. "Let's live like that never happened Hayley." I looked her to see if she agreed me or not. She nodded. "Hayley you're pregnant. You shouldn't tire yourself. And if you get tired, you will want to sleep tomorrow. You say it's your idea to throw a party and invite my brother's long lost relatives. I don't think it would give a good impression to our guests if you sleep when they are here." I hope she gets this.

"FINE! But I will do at least something. I don't know maybe preparing drinks or snacks." She finally accepted the fact. "I don't want to feel useless." So that's what's all about.

She looked at me to nod. "Alright." I said.

"Elijah you don't understand." I glanced at her. "Wait a sec... You said yes." I nodded. Clearly she was expecting me to say no. "Thank you. You know even if you said no, I would do what I think. But it's good to be supported." She came towards me. And hugged me. She got me by surprise then I hugged back. "Thank you again Elijah." She kissed my cheek. "Klaus is lucky to have a brother like you. I wish I had a brother like you." It didn't hurt when she said this. That's a good sign. It means I moved on.

"You have one now." I saw the smile on her face. That made me happy.

**Hayley's POV **

"You have one now." These words means everything to me. All I ever wanted is to have a family. A sister, a brother... Now I have those. I felt my eyes getting wet. "Hayley are you crying?"

I was going to answer but Rebekah interrupted. "I just left for a second and here you are making her cry Elijah."

"I didn't..."

"It's pregnancy hormones." I explained. "The moment I understand that Marshalls aren't my family, I always wanted to have a real family. My real family." I'm not sure they understand what I'm saying Cuz of my sobs. "A mother, a father that will love me unconditionally; a brother, a sister that will do all sibling stuff. I saw my friends who has siblings are arguing with them. Driving each other crazy. But whatever happens between them they never got separated from each other. I always wanted this. And now I have one brother and one sister." I looked Rebekah.

"And you have the best ones. I'm the sweetest sister on earth. Right Elijah?" She turned to Elijah.

"Yeah whatever you say sister." He made a sarcastic comment. Then he turned to leave.

"Hey don't be sarcastic!" Rebekah said. I chuckled. But he was already gone.

Rebekah was going after him. "Hey where is Klaus?" I asked her before she left me in the kitchen alone.

She turned to face me. After a moment she said "I don't have any idea. But he's not here. I'm not sensing him. He must've gone to drink something." She took party ornaments that she brought when Elijah and I were talking. "Or maybe he is with his boyfriend Marcel." The thought of them being together made me laugh. I mean they aren't together right? No it's redicilous

Marcel was a son to him. It wouldn't be good. "Anyway I have a party to organize and once you eat something, prepare snacks."

"I'm not hungry." Just that moment my stomach growled. She laughed. I scowled at her. She laughed. Again. "How did you know?"

"Oh please I'm a vampire. An original vampire. My senses are heightened, Hayley." She winked at me then left the kitchen. After she left, I opened to refrigerator to find something to eat.

**Klaus' POV **

**A few hours earlier at Klaus' office**

"Do your things later. There is something we need to talk about Klaus." Marcel said.

"What's is that, Marcellus?" I asked.

"Since when do you invite wolves into town? To be more specific why in the hell are you throwing a party for wolves?" He asked. I can't let anyone know that they the wolves that I invited are my family, possibly my long-lost- cousins. I cannot let anyone hurt them.

"It's political Marcel. You remember 20s before Mikael's attack there was peace within all factions." With that he flinched. "All I ever want is to accomplish that peace again."

"For who? Wolves will want revenge. Witches looking for us to make a mistake so they will take over the city."

"For my daughter." I answered. He looked surprised. "Did you surprised Marcellus?"

"I never knew you could love somebody that much. That someone whom you risk New Orleans. A battle between all factions. Wolves, vampires, witches and of course humans." He said.

"It's worth if there will be peace in New Orleans. I want my child to grow up somewhere where there is peace. It's for them." I said.

"And who might be them?" He smirked.

I poured whiskey for me and Marcel. "Here we'll need this."

_I'm truly sorry for long break. And please I say this again. I need to do girl talk. If you have time and wanna talk Plz PM me. I seriously need that. Cuz I can't let my bff know this (I don't want to be teased by her)_

_Have fun OXOXOX ~ crazyaboutto _


	15. Chapter 15

_MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE__? __MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE__? WILL THE REAL SLIM SHADY PLEASE STAND UP? I REPEAT, WILL THE REAL SLIM SHADY PLEASE STAND UP?_

_OKAY OKAY THIS ONE THIS REAL. NOT LYRICS. I GOT TWO THINGS TO SAY._

_First of all I want to tell you that a few things about the story. Hayley has been pregnant for 5 months and 2 weeks. And the date is 24 November, 2014. Finally the songs, I used in this chapter, was already released. Even it's not, don't mind that._

_SECONDLY (THIS ONE IS IMPORTANT) I WOULD LIKE TO DO TWO POLLS!_

_1. Should I rewrite first few chapters?_

_A) I SHOULD REWRITE. I read them and I said "who the hell wrote this". I admit I wrote awfully._

_B) I SHOULDN'T REWRITE. Cuz it shows how much I improved my writing skill. And I should move on. Past is past._

_2. Should I use general POV?_

_A) No way! You suck at it. :/_

_B) General POV is better than someone else's POV. And you are good at it. :)_

_I can't decide what to do. So please vote. :D_

**General POV**

**8 hours till the party Klaus' home office**

"And who might be them?" Marcel said. "You didn't answer that question yesterday. A smirk appeared on his face. He knew Klaus was talking about Hayley and his unborn daughter yesterday. Hell, every single supernatural being knew that Klaus cares about them more than he lets on.

A soft smile appeared on Klaus' face then poured whiskey for himself and Marcel. Klaus took a little sip from his drink. He remembered that question and knew that Marcel already knows the answer. So he dodged the question just like yesterday. "Here we'll need this." He offered other glass to Marcel. "Let me suggest you a friendly advice. Wipe that smirk off or else ..."

Marcel interrupted him. "Or else what, Klaus?" He looked Klaus' face. Klaus opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Marcel chuckled at this. "You are going soft buddy. If the old you were here, he would break my neck already." Marcel drank whole glass and poured another. Klaus was about to speak but Marcel didn't let him talk. "Listen if you want peace in New Orleans, you can't just invite wolves. And they aren't New Orleans wolves. They are outsider. Why did you invite them? But I'll ask this later. The main point is you need to invite vampires, too. They are part of New Orleans."

Klaus knew Marcel had a point. But can he risk the lives of his wolf side's family? He can't let anyone know about them. "For the first time you are right, Marcel. Vampires are a part of NOLA. Invite them, too. But if anyone makes a scene, they will pay it with their lives." Marcel was going to ask who the wolves are. But before he asks, Klaus answered his question. "Wolves are here to see my miracle daughter and also they want to a part New Orleans." Klaus finished his drink. "We are having a party and inviting two different factions. What about witches and humans? We can..."

"Witches hate Davina. They want to kill her Klaus. Maybe this doesn't matter to you. But it does to me. As for the humans... well we can always have desert but..." Marcel said. Klaus knew how much Marcel cares about Davina. But that little witch annoys him.

"Marcel STOP interrupting me! It really annoys me. Do you really want to annoy me, Marcellus?" Klaus said angrily. "I want peace and now if we feed from human faction, there would be problem. I wanted them and witches here so that every faction will see my good intentions." He was about to full his glass when he realized the bottle was empty. Marcel was going to make a joke about _his good intentions _but he held his tongue. He didn't want to anger Klaus. At least not right now.

He was going to get another bottle when Marcel stopped him. "Listen we can do that later. For now we already have a lot of problems. Let it be vampires and wolves only. Plus Cami." Klaus knew Marcel was right. Witches would do something to hurt Davina. Then Marcel and his loyal vampires would want revenge. Humans and wolves might get hurt. There would a civil war in New Orleans.

"It's settled then. Only wolves and vampires are invited. And of course Cami will come too. She can stay with Davina if she wants." Marcel nodded. "Then why are still here? Don't you have things to do? Inviting vampires?" Marcel was going to say something but even he didn't know the problem. "Unless you have another thing in your mind? Tell me what is it? Or should I say another person? Rebekah? Cami? Oh wait I know Davina, right?"

"Well that you mentioned her." Klaus scowled at this. "She started to lose control over her powers. Like it's too powerful for her. It is tearing her apart." Marcel said with concern on his voice.

"Maybe it's that time of the month then. You know women goes crazy and all." Klaus said with amusement in his voice.

"I am pretty _sure_ that if it is _that time_, I will get it." Marcel said. Anyone can understand that he got annoyed by Klaus' comment. After all Davina is like a daughter to Marcel.

"If you say so... We can talk about this later. Invite vampires and _do not _let them make a scene" Klaus said while he was opening his office door for Marcel to go.

"See you at the party. And don't think that this conversation is over. We _will_ talk tomorrow morning." With that Marcel left the house.

**Hayley's POV**

**NOW (1 hour until party) **

"REBEKAHHH! Have you arranged music?" I said while I was trying to put on the dress we bought today. _Have I gained weight since yesterday. This stupid dress doesn't fit. Stupid Klaus! Stupid dress! It is all his fault! I don't wear dresses like this. What is happening to me? I am getting angry at myself for not fitting the dress. Just like that is not enough my anger is getting stronger thanks to my wolf genes and pregnancy hormones._

I was starting to lose in my thoughts. Then Rebakah came. "Hayley, I am the queen of party planning since 15th century. Did you really think that I would forget arranging music?" I turned around to see her. She was leaning onto door frame. And I was still trying to fit into _stupid dress_. I was going to answer but Rebekah went on talking. "You need help there, sis?" I nodded.

I turned my back to her. "Close the door." She did then walked towards me. "I swear I _am going to tear this dress apart_." I can feel my eyes turned yellow.

"Calm down, Hayley. It's just my niece is getting bigger and bigger." She pulled the zipper of my dress. I turned to her. She leaned towards my tummy and put her hand on it. "Isn't that right Little Rebekah?" she talked in baby voice. It was adorable and annoying at the same time.

"Thank you. For dress I mean" I arched an eyebrow. "Little Rebekah, huh?"

"Were you going to name her something else when there is a perfect name called Rebekah?" Is she really expecting that me and Klaus name our daughter Rebekah? She looked serious.

"We never talked about that. With Klaus I mean. But if you..." I was saying when Rebekah laughed. "What?" I asked not understanding the situation.

"Silly.." She tried to talk while laughing "...girl"

"Okay that's enough, Rebekah!" I said.

Finally she managed to stop laughing. "I was just kidding, Hayley. Of course I am not going to force you and my brother to name her after me. The Best-Greatest-Most Beautiful Aunt Bexie." She chuckled.

I smiled. "You are really Klaus' sister. You both are narcissist. Anyway... How do I look?" I turned around myself. "Awful, right? I'm so fat and getting fatter and fatter. This dress doesn't deserve me." I looked to mirror. My eyes started to water. I was about to cry just for a dress which is magnificent. It has different shades of blue. It is a long, strapless, tight dress which is split leg type. There are shiny little beads and gems all over the dress but not everywhere. (this one: ) My baby bump shows up thanks to dress' tightness. My hand traveled to my tummy without realizing what I was doing.

"Hayley, are you kidding?" she said. She out her index finger under my chin then lifted my face so I could look at her eyes. "Hayley I am not into girls but even I would like to bang you." I chuckled. She let my chin go. "Now the make up time!" She said. More like squeaked. "Where are your make up set?" she asked. I pointed makeup table. She went there. "Is this all you got?"

"Yeah... Is it too much?" I asked. Walked to her.

"_Too much_? Is this a serious question? Quick let's go to my room. World's greatest make up artist will do make up to you. Also the hairdresser I compelled will do our hair." She took my hand and dragged me out of my room. "I will get high heels you will _wear_ tonight later." Damn it! I forgot them. I was going to wear sneakers under with that dress.

When we arrived Rebekah's room, I saw a woman whom I assumed is hairdresser. "Okay Rebekah stop dragging me. We're here. And give me the list of songs you picked." She gave me the list. "Good music taste, Bekah." It was good list: (You all should listen these songs)

Katy Perry -Teenage Dream

Dj Snake ft Lil Jon - Turn Down For What

Beyoncé - XO

AVICII - Wake Me Up

Bon Jovi - It's My Life

Ellie Goulding Ft Calvin Harris - Outside

Katy Perry - Part Of Me

Maroon 5 - Animals

Linkin Park - Numb

Martin Garrix - Animals

AVICII - Hey Brother

Fall Out Boy - My Songs Know What You Did Last Night

Beyoncé - Crazy In Love (Fifty Shades Of Grey Version)

Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do

**PARTY TIME**

I was finally ready. Rebekah made my make up and forced me to wear those high heels. She said she needed to downstairs. Now I can understand by hearing Teenage Dream that party has already started. I looked to mirror one last time then left the room. I went to stairs but didn't do down. I was looking for Klaus. He wasn't there. Then I realized that there weren't only wolves in the party. Vampires of French Quarter were here, too. _Looks like someone forgot to tell we have more guests. _I thought myself. I was about to go downstairs but suddenly a voice stopped me. "You look stunning, _little wolf._" There is only one person on earth who can say _little wolf _like that. Niklaus Mikaelson.

I turned to the voice. What or who I saw took my breathing away. He was already handsome and hot and cute and adorab.. _pull yourself together Hayley. It's not the first time you see him in a tuxedo._ "You don't look so bad, Klaus." _I can get lost in those blue eyes. HAYLEY! First I lost control my emotions because of him and now I lost control of my thoughts. _We looked into each other's eyes. _I don't know how many seconds have passed but I know that Beyoncé - XO is about to end. And yet I was still speechless, breathless..._

"Shall we join my brother and sister?" he offered his hand/arm.

I took it._ Say something Hayley. Or you will look like a creep. _"Alright then." I said. I looked to down one last time to see Elijah and Rebekah. Elijah was with Cami and they were talking about something. I am a wolf. My senses aren't as good as a vampire's. All I knew is they look happy and laughing something. Then my eyes searched for Rebekah. Well... She was making out with Marcel. So they are officially are back together. I thought to myself. We started to going down the stairs. I can feel people's eyes on me and Klaus. Even Rebekah and Marcel stopped making out and looked at us. "Why are they looking at us?" I whispered to Klaus.

He smirked. "why are you whispering? All of them can hear you." _Really Hayley?! Now he will think you dumped your brain!_ "and for the answer of your question, I have the most beautiful woman in my arms." With that I blushed and everyone saw this. Then he looked to Rebekah. "Well you are sharing the first place with my sister." He smirked.

_There is power in what you do/ Now every other day I'll be watching you/I'll show you what it feels like/ Now I'm on the outside/ We did everything right/ Now I'm on the outside _While all this was happening, the song already has been changed to Ellie Goulding Ft Calvin Harris - Outside. We went to Elijah and Cami. "And here I thought collage life is boring!" Elijah said to Cami as we approached. Elijah took a sip from the glass he was holdig.

"Definitely it is so funny! You should have met me 3 years ago. It would be just like I told you about." She said excitingly then she saw us coming. "Oh hi Hayley." Then she faced Klaus. "Klaus" she said angrily.

"Camille! I see you and my brother are having good time. We shall not disturb you two. Have fine!" Klaus said and was about to turn. His voice was calm but somehow he sounded hurt.

"Brother! Why didn't you tell me you were going to invite vampires?" Elijah asked. _OH MY GOD! I was going to ask that but those super pretty blue eyes made forget about it. Those blue eyes made me forget breathing too._

"I was going to ask you same thing, Klaus. Why are they here?" I let his arm go and turned to face him.

"Not now" he said. He planted a kiss to my cheek. "I'll be back." He said and vamp-speeded away.

"Fine Terminator!" I said a little upset by him leaving. "I leave you two to talk." I said to Cami and Elijah.

Elijah spoke. "You don't have to go, Hayley. You can join us." He offered.

Cami said "Common I promise it will be good!"

"I know I don't have to go but I need to go. I arranged this so I get to meet K..." I was about to say Klaus' werewolf side family. But a kiss on the lips prevented me. The lips belonged to Klaus. I know those lips pretty well. I was shocked and happy at the same time. I was about to respond the kiss but he stopped.

"HAYLEY!" he said like this is the first time he ever saw me in a long time. "Come I want you to meet a few people." He dragged me to somewhere. "We will talk later." He whispered to my ear. "Hayley, you already met Cary and his sister Amelia. These are his pack. They are here to see our magical miracle baby. But you already knew that. They also want to be a part of New Orleans. Cary and I had an agreement. They will protect our daughter no matter what and I and Mikaelson family will do the same thing."

"I get it and thank you Cary and Amelia." I looked others. I didn't know their name. I pointed them and continued my thanks. "and you and you and you..." this would go on like that. I admit pointing them was a little rude and childish.

But then the song changed to Beyoncé - Crazy In Love (Fifty Shades Of Grey Version)._ First the melody of the song Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no, Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no. _Klaus bowed in front of me and offered his hand to me to hold it. "Would this beautiful lady like to dance with me?"_ Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no, Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no._ I was astonished. I didn't expect that. I took his hand. He kissed my hand while looking into my eyes._ You got me looking, so crazy my baby  
>I'm not myself lately I'm foolish, I don't do this<em>

"I would like that Klaus." I tried to hide my excitement but I'm pretty sure I failed. We went to in the middle of dance floor._ I've been playing myself, baby I don't care, Baby your love's got the best of me_. I could see Elijah & Cami and Rebekah & Marcel dancing. Klaus put his right hand to my waist. _Your love's got the best of me, Baby your love's got the best of me, Baby you're making a fool of me._ I put my left hand to his left shoulder. Our other hands locked together._ You got me sprung and I don't care who sees Cause baby you got me,_ Two lefts, a little spinning around, one right, a little more spinning around._ you got me, _ We never stopped looking each other's eyes._ oh you got me,_ One right now spin around._ you got me _Our lips almost met._ I look and stare so deep in your eyes, I touch on you more and more every time. _He let my right hand and waist go. _When you leave I'm begging you not to go, Call your name two or three times in a row. _I didn't understand why he let me go until he held my left hand with his right hand and mouthed spin.

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain, How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame. And I still don't understand. _I spun around. _Just how your love could do what no one else can, Got me looking so crazy right now. _His left arm was around me. I was in his arms. I bent a little low. My hair was almost touching floor. _Your love's got me looking so crazy right now, Got me looking so crazy right now._ . I could feel and hear my heart's beating. And my heart was racing. It felt like my heart was going to explode. _Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (your love), Hoping you'll save me right now, Your kiss got me hoping, you'll save me right now (your love), Looking so crazy in love. _My breathing got faster. Our faces were an inch apart. I could feel his warm breath on my face. I bet he could feel my breath too. _Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love._

I closed my eyes. I leaned to his face. Our noses touched each other. Our lips were so close. We were about to kiss._ Got me looking so crazy right now, Your love's got me looking so crazy right now._ Then he made me get up on my feet and took his arm from me. Then he hold both of my hands and pull me closer. This time our hands changed places. Both of his hands were on my waist and my hands were around his neck. We pulled each other closer. As close as we could._ Got me looking so crazy right now, Your touch got me looking so crazy right now._ Our foreheads were touching. Our noses were rubbing each lips were an inch apart. _Got me hoping you'll save me right now._ He closed his eyes first. Then I closed my eyes. _Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love). _He smashed his lips to mine._ Looking so crazy in love._ He was longing for this moment. _Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. _We kissed each other like there is no tomorrow. _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no. _Like there aren't any people around._ Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no. _We both needed this._ Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no. It was so intense. So perfect... Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no. _

The song ended. Next song began. Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do. _You're the light, you're the night, You're the color of my blood, You're the cure, you're the pain, You're the only thing I wanna touch, Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

Suddenly he stopped. I opened my eyes. He held my face with his hands. We looked into each other's eyes for a couple seconds._ You're the fear, I don't care, 'Cause I've never been so high, Follow me through the dark, Let me take you past our satellites, You can see the world you brought to life, to life. _ Then he vamp-speeded out of dance floor. He left me there. _Alone..._I run to upstairs to find him. He could be anywhere but I sense him he is close by_. So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do, Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do. _I first looked at his room. He wasn't there. I looked at his office. He wasn't there. _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do, What are you waiting for? _Where could he go? If I were Klaus, where would I go? _Fading in, fading out, On the edge of paradise, Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find, Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire. _Of course! His painting room. I tried to run there but my high heels were killing me. I removed them and threw them somewhere I don't care. _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace, 'Cause I'm not thinking straight, My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more, What are you waiting for? _I went there. He was inside drinking bourbon. He heard me coming but never turned to see me. He had put out his tuxedo jacket and bow. They were on the floor. _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do), Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do, Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do, What are you waiting for?  
><em>"Klaus?" I said.

He turned to me. "What is it, Hayley?" He said it like nothing happened. His voice was so cold. Like he despites me. _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do), Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah), Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do, What are you waiting for? _He walked towards me and stopped right in front of me. "Why did you come, Hayley?"

What is that supposed to mean? "What do you mean 'why did you come, Hayley?'? ı well know the reason." I got angry._ I'll let you set the pace, 'Cause I'm not thinking straight, My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more, What are you waiting for?_

"So you thought that meant something, huh? It was heat of the moment. Nothing more." WHAT THE FUCK THE HELL FUCK? HE IS LYING! My eyes began to water.

I couldn't find any word to say. I started crying. "You...sniff sniff... are LYING!" PLEASE LET IT BE A JOKE! PLEASEEEE! "YOU BASTARD LIARRR!" I couldn't stop sobbing. _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do), Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_

He seemed calm. "Little wolf..."

"Don't you dare to call me _Little Wolf _unless you have good explanation" ı stopped sobbing. My anger bested me. _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do, What are you waiting for?_

"We can't be together. Our daughter is our primary. WE need - I must protect her. No matter what it takes. If we are together, our enemies will use this against each other. It is for our daughter. When New Orleans is safe then we can be together." He said calmly. _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do), Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (oh)_

He seemed like he believed what's he saying. I looked into his eyes. There were tears. Just like mine. "Do you really believe that?" He nodded. It really hurts to say this but ı had to. "What if Alison was here? You two would be together. Ain't that true? So why can't be together." He was speechless. He stood there shocked. "I got my answer. See ya!" I turned to leave.

I was about to open the door and go, he held my arm and turned me to face him. "She isn't as worthy as your nail. She can never be you. I can move on if she dies, something else happens. But if anything happens to you... Even to your nail or hair, I would find that person and kill him or her. But then I can't live without you, _Little Wolf_." These words made me cry. But he made so mad at the same time. I don't know what to think, what to do. I pulled my arm from his grasp and run to my room. When I got in there, I locked the door. I know he can break it easily but maybe he will give some privacy I don't want to see him now. _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do, What are you waiting for?_

_Hayley's dress is this:_

_ i00. wsphoto/v0/2034102196_ _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I broke my record of writing. See you next time. And don't forget to review:) XOXOXO crazyaboutto_


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone! I am going to do an announcement concerns this story. First things first, I don't remember if I ever thank people who followed/favorited/reviewed this story. So THANK YOU GUYS! In addition, THANK YOU everyone for voting! That equals NO ONE!

Secondly, nobody reviewed last chapter. Was it that awful so nobody spared 1 minute to write a review?

Anyway, I won't update this story for awhile. I will rewrite the first chapter. If it gives good results, I will rewrite other chapters not the last few ones.

Currently, I'm taking writing class. It is not like I want to but I have to take.

Lastly, I have stated my opinion of Klayley in this season of The Originals. This year, I believe Klayley will be canon (I am not sure about the word "canon". I meant it will happen in the show and they will stay as a couple). If you watched 2nd episode of TO, you will get it. But that doesn't change the fact that both Klaus and Hayley are being irrational. Klaus should apologize and Hayley should apologize, too. Her plan to run away was stupid and it wouldn't change the fact that Klaus is Hope's father. It wouldn't matter if Hope was near Klaus or away from Klaus. If anyone wants to hurt Klaus by hurting Hope, they can find her wherever she goes whoever she stays with. Being with Klaus would be safer than surrendered by wolves who (which?) can die pretty easily. But Klaus could help breaking the curse on Hayley's -sorry Jackson's- pack. On the other hand she had it coming. I mean she accused him of killing Aiden without any second thought and she (kind of) turned Elijah against Klaus. You know after Hayley said "you killed Aiden" to Klaus, Elijah believed her (he didn't say anything at first). In reality if someone comes between siblings, they should stop interacting with that person.

One last thing! Hayley says I missed Hope/Hope's special moments. She wanted/wants to do the same thing to Klaus. If you watched 3rd episode of season 3, you will see that Jackson dials Freya to babysit. HELLO HAYLEY if you missed Hope that much don't have someone to babysit Hope. That someone you hurt intentionally! And that sex in the church was disgusting, disturbing and disrespectful! I am not Christian but I found it too disrespectful. What kind of role model will Hope have if she keeps doing things like that. At least Klaus is trying to be better.

Anyways, goodbye for now. MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! ~crazyaboutto


End file.
